<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Families are the Best Kind by memoriesaremine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058771">Found Families are the Best Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine'>memoriesaremine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes is a good mom, Child Abuse, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Domestic Violence, This is a lot happier than these tags make it sound, Tom is good dad, children love ethan green, everyone plays minecraft, i would just like to say fuck you ethans dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Becky Barnes won't allow anyone to suffer like she did, three new family members come into the Barneston and Tim household, and since he's a good kid with his head screwed on the right way, he takes it very well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Tim Houston &amp; Tom Houston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Families are the Best Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collab with @justasidekick in our unending quest to fill the barneston tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Becky didn’t exactly know how to tell Tim about her relationship with his father, or the two new girls joining their family, or really anything that happened. He seemed to be a good kid, like his father, but he was still dealing with Jane’s death and it seemed hard for him. That was understandable, of course, but it did make this more difficult for Becky to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you really want to do this now, Tom?” Becky whispered, running her fingers through the end of her hair as her other hand fiddled with the button on her flannel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure, Beck,” Tom replied, with a firm nod of his head. “He needs to know, and I want both of us to explain it to him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if it all goes wrong?” She asked, her voice quiet as she began to rebutton the flannel all over again. Tom put his hands over hers and helped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t, I promise. He’ll listen.” Tom kept his hands over hers, a reassuring gesture he had used a lot back in high school. She looked down at their hands before looking back up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right.” She said softly as they left Tom’s bedroom. She’d been keeping clothes in there for when she finished her shifts at the hospital. She would quit if she had another job she could go to, but she couldn’t really quit on her kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim?” Tom said as they entered the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked up from his switch, where he’d been engrossed in Minecraft. “Yeah?” He turned on the couch to face his dad. They looked alike, which always surprised Becky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hop off the game for a sec? Becky and I have to talk to you about something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” With a shrug, Tim paused the game and stretched back out on the couch. Tom sat next to him, making him push his feet back up so both Tom and Becky could fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just wanna talk to you, bud.” Tom smiled softly at his son, “Then you can go back to Minecraft.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I in trouble?” Tim asked quietly. Tom let out a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Becky said softly, “We’re just gonna talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tim said slowly. “What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Becky began. She wasn’t sure how to word it to a ten-year-old. “Your father and I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys dating?” Tim cut her off. “Because it’s obvious.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom busted out laughing after a moment of stunned silence. Becky giggled too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Beck,” Tom said when he finally stopped to breathe. “I told you it was gonna work out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really obvious when Dad has the lip stuff on his cheek.” Tim lifted up his Switch again to go back to playing Minecraft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky blushed. She was going to have to be more careful about the marks her lipstick left. Tom blushed too before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, one more thing.” He received a small groan. “Hey, no, no groaning when I’ve gotta talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tim said, putting the switch down again. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you know that girl I taught, Lex?” Tom began slowly. Tim shook his head, Bekcy thought for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tim, is there a girl named Hannah in your class? She wears yellow a lot, braids…” Becky described Hannah the best she could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Tim said with a nod of recognition. “She’s cool.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She and her sister are going to be living with you, your dad, and I.” Becky said softly, ‘if you're okay with that, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looked down at the couch. “Okay. That’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, buddy,” Tom said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Tim just leaned into Tom’s hand, burying his head into Tom’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still gonna be my dad, right?” He said into Tom’s shoulder. Tom just wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re my son, my only son, I will never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop being your dad.” Tom whispered, rubbing his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tim said, snuggling closer to his dad. “Do Hannah and her sister need help?” Tom paused for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they need help. I think they need a brother named Tim who plays Minecraft and hates Fortnite.” Tom said softly. “And who doesn’t clean his room, which you might need to do, because it’s currently looking like you’ll be sharing with Hannah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we should help them,” Tim said firmly. “Right? That’s what Mom would say.” He blinked back a couple tears that Becky saw when he lifted his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Mom would have been absolutely right,” Tom said, choking up. “You know, you’re like her.” He whispered, kissing the top of his head. Tim just grabbed his finger gently, just like he had when he was little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Tim let his dad’s finger go. “You wanna play Minecraft with me, Dad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to teach me how,” Tom replied with a smile, picking up the switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, ‘cause I can do that!” Tim smiled, passing Tom the extra controller. “Do you wanna watch, Ms. Becky?” He asked sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Becky said with a smile. She didn’t really get Minecraft, but watching her boys laugh and smile as they beat up the scary monsters, or, rather, Tim beat them up, was all that Becky needed to sit back and watch for the rest of the afternoon. She got up at one point to make dinner, as there was no way Tom was budging from the couch to stop spending time with his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom, are Hannah and Lex coming tonight for dinner?” She asked, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask them if they want to,” Tom said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, ‘cause I can make them some stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call her.” Tom pulled out his phone and dialed Lex’s number. He walked onto the porch to make the call. Tim sat back against the cushions, watching his Minecraft figure float around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tim,” Becky said, coming to sit on the couch beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He said softly, watching the figure move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say thank you for being so mature and understanding about all of this,” Becky said. “I know it’s a lot of change.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s happy.” He said softly, “You made him all happy again.” He picked at the couch cushion. “I miss Mom, but you’re like...my second mom? I dunno. Something like that.” He scratched his head. “Sorry.” He blushed, looking like he wanted to sink into the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky was taken aback. “No, Tim. I can be whatever you need me to be, and I’d be proud to be your second mom. You’re such a good kid, how could I not be?” He just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make Dad happy.” He repeated, “So you can be my second mom as long as you make Dad happy. ‘Cause Mom made Dad happy too.” He didn’t dare look up at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Becky said. “That I’m gonna do my best to make your dad happy, and you too. I know I’m not your mom, but whatever I can do, I promise, I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like Mom. Mom was nice. She was funny, and she liked Minecraft too.” He picked up his controller and exited to the main menu, scrolling through his list of worlds until he found one that hadn’t been played in about a year. He let it load up and then his player began moving around the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the garden.” Becky pointed to the little arrangement of crops and flowers on the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” said Tim with a smile. “It took </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks really good,” Becky said, patting Tim on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom helped. She got the flowers. This was my and Mom’s world.” He walked around the garden, harvesting the crops. ”’Cause Dad was working, Mom played with me a lot. She was super good. She got diamonds before me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Becky said. She vaguely knew that diamonds were important, but she didn’t know what for. “Hey, Tim, could you teach me to play sometime?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! I’ll make a world.” He smiled and left the world before loading them up a new survival world, titling it “Ms. Becky’s World”. He passed her the other controller and helped her join.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so the first thing you wanna do is punch trees and get wood,” Tim explained as Tom returned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, you two,” He came in with a smile, “We could go out tonight for dinner. Lex and Hannah are at Pizza Pete’s.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza Pete’s?” Tim said, straightening up excitedly. “That sounds good!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s pile in the Sedan,” Becky passed by Tom, stealing his keys out of his jeans pocket with a smile, “I’ll drive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Beck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grabbed his dad’s finger and squeezed it as they walked out to the car, and Tom squeezed his hand back. They did that a lot, Becky noticed. She didn’t quite know why. She’d ask Tom later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom hopped into the shotgun seat as Becky got into the driver’s seat. He turned to Tim in the backseat and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill a lot of monsters without me?” He asked his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Tim said happily. “I would never.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tom said contentedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky laughed as she began to drive. Tom and Tim continued to chatter as she drove down the streets towards downtown Hatchetfield. This was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled into the parking lot of Pizza Pete’s and pulled into a parking spot. Becky had always naturally been good at parking perfectly straight on the first try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex and Hannah are already here,” Tom informed them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Lex nice?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex is nice, I promise,” Tom promised calmly. He had told Becky that he wouldn’t exactly describe Lex as ‘‘nice’, especially to people she didn’t like. However, Tim was a 9-year-old boy that thought Hannah was cool, so maybe she’d like him a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Houston,” Came a male voice from beside the counter. Becky turned to see a teenage boy in a leather jacket, holding Hannah’s hand and waving to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turned to his dad, holding his finger with a little bit of a nervous look on his face. “I thought you said Lex was a girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s Ethan.” Tom laughed, “Hey, Ethan.” He smiled, “Lex on her way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s on her way,” Ethan said with a laugh. He bent down to Tim’s level. “Hey, you’re Tim, right?” Tim just nodded, a little intimidated by Ethan at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan held out his hand for a high-five, which, after a moment’s hesitation, Tim returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re strong,” Ethan said, shaking his hand playfully. That got a laugh out of Tim. He looked up at Tom quickly and then over to Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Hannah.” He waved.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Hannah didn’t meet his eyes, preferring to focus on playing with the sleeve of Ethan’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t in school, are you okay?” He asked quietly. Becky had picked up on Tim’s memory habits easily. He remembered when people didn’t show up at school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hannah nodded. “Bad day. That’s all.” She actually did look at Tim now. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Houston,” Came a new voice from behind them. A girl that looked a lot like an older version of Hannah, except without the braids. Tim went back to hiding against Tom’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lex,” Tom replied, as she moved around them to join Hannah and Ethan by the counter. Ethan put his arm around her and Lex gave him a kiss on the cheek, before she kissed the top of Hannah’s head. “I brought Tim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tim,” Lex said, tentatively extending her hand. “No pressure, but I’m Lex. Heard a lot about you from your dad and my sister.” Tim politely shook it, and gave Lex a hesitant smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Ethan, you work at Pizza Pete’s now?” Tom asked, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ethan said. “Just about to get off my shift, actually. But Hannah wanted to come so I’m sticking around a little bit, just to hang out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He gets the discount,” Lex said with a laugh, leaning up against Ethan affectionately. “It’s why I keep him around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a Coke, babe?” Lex gave Ethan a smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him, knowing how to work her magic on him. Ethan rolled his eyes and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a soda too?” Tim asked Becky, practically begging her. Becky shrugged and looked at Tom for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, kiddo,” Tom said. Tim grinned and smiled up at Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a Pepsi, please?” He asked politely. Becky smiled and held Tom’s hand, squeezing it gently. Ethan went behind the counter, bending down to look at Tim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One Pepsi, coming up.” He straightened up and made both the Coke and the Pepsi, “Banana, do you want anything?” He asked when he turned back around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thanks,” Hannah said with a shake of her head. “I’m not thirsty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Houston? Do you want anything?” Ethan asked, looking up at Tom. “And, uh, you too?” He pointed at Becky. Becky shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you.” She smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“3...2….1,” Ethan said, looking at the clock on his phone. “And my shift is over, so I’m legally allowed to come hang out.” Tim smiled and went back to Tom, sipping his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan’s cool.” He whispered, a smile forming on his face. “He’s nice.” Tom just messed up Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s Lex’s boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tim said. “They act just like you and Becky.” Becky blushed, turning her face so Tim wouldn’t see it. He just giggled, and Becky hid her laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan disappeared into the back for a moment, then popped back out, dusting off his hands and coming out from behind the counter. The place was pretty empty, which was a little surprising, Pizza Pete’s was usually jam-packed. This was good, though, they could sit at a table and just talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, Dad, Dad-” Tim pulled on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, kid?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get pizza?” Tim’s stomach growled, “I’m hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that is what we came for, isn’t it?” Tom said, ruffling Tim’s hair again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go grab us a table,” Ethan volunteered. “Hannah, do you want to come?” Hannah nodded and held his arm as Ethan led the kids to a table. Lex hung back with Tom and Becky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d Tim take to Hannah and I…?” She asked quietly. Becky picked up that she seemed a little nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine with it,” Tom assured her. “He took it so well. He’s excited to have you, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounded excited. He knows Hannah, at least.” Becky added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Lex said. “That makes me feel better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s excited, Lex. He’s been an only child for years, I think he’ll enjoy having someone to talk to besides his old man.” Tom smiled at her. “As long as you can play Minecraft, you’re set.” Lex laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should talk to Ethan about that. Ethan has this whole castle built on Minecraft. Took him forever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Hannah play?” Becky asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex nodded. “She’s the one who got Ethan into it. The routine helped her, placing blocks and stuff, so Ethan got it so he could play with her, but he’s a nerd so he got way into it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky laughed softly. “Tom plays too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m new at it,” Tom said quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Becky smiled at him, “You and Tim play like pros. Don’t think I don’t see it, Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the table, they found that Tim and Ethan had already discovered their shared interest in Minecraft, and Tim was enthusiastically showing Ethan photos of his world, while Hannah looked on and occasionally contributed. Tom ruffled Tim’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t take credit for the house, because I built most of it.” Tom laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You play too, Mr. Houston?” Ethan asked. “Well, you do teach shop, and that’s building things, so I guess that makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna see your castle!” Tim said, poking Ethan in the arm as Lex laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go order us a couple pizzas,” Becky whispered in Tom’s ear. Tom nodded and smiled, giving her a thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dad plays, he’s not bad at it. But he’s scared of the spider jockeys, ‘cause we had a bunch in our world at one point.” Tim laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Ethan said with a serious nod. “I once found a whole cave full of them in my mine. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun.” Hannah shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the spiders during the day because I don’t have to kill them. Webby doesn’t like it when I kill them.” She said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is why we don’t kill them in our world, unless they have skeletons riding them, and even then, we only try to kill the skeletons, right, Banana?” Ethan said, squeezing her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah nodded seriously and then smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That makes Webby happy.” She leaned against Ethan’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Webby?” Tim asked quietly, his curiosity getting the best of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Webby’s a spider,” Hannah told him. “She’s my friend. She tells me when things are bad and good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Tim shrugged. “Can I say hi to Webby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe,” Hannah said, tilting her head. “I don’t really know if it’ll work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I do it?” He asked as Becky came back, her arm finding its way around Tom’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Hannah said. “I just think really hard and then Webby talks back in my head.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you say hi to her then?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they talking about?” Becky whispered to Tom, who kind of shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and smiled broadly at Tim. “Webby says hi back!” Tim cheered and clapped, excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Does that mean Webby’s my friend now?” He asked, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hannah nodded vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kids, I got a cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza, I didn’t know what you guys liked.” Becky said when there was a pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I could have ordered it,” Ethan said, looking up. “I could’ve gotten the discount. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry.” Becky smiled at him. “Next time, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan nodded. “Definitely.” Becky sat down next to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Becky, Tom’s girlfriend.” She smiled at Ethan and Lex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured,” Ethan said, holding out his hand. Becky shook it gently, raising her eyebrows at the bruise she saw on Ethan’s arm under his jacket, and then shook Lex’s and saw a similar one on her arm as well. She tried to shake the sight from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan, Ethan, Ethannn,” Tim whined, tugging on his arm. “You still haven’t shown me your castle yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Ethan grinned and showed him the pictures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Tim said appreciatively. “That’s really cool! Does it have an armory?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Ethan said, and showed Tim a picture of his armory, which had all the armor sets displayed around the room, just because he could as Lex affectionately nudged his arm and muttered ‘nerd’ under her breath. Tim’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your castle is so cool!” He grinned. “Dad didn’t want an armory. He wanted a bedroom.” Tim shot a look at Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laame,” Ethan said with a grin at his old teacher. “Tim, you and I can build an armory at some point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool! You’re already better than Dad at Minecraft.” Tim’s grin grew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, enough making fun of me.” Tom ruffled his hair and Tim laughed. Becky watched them interact. She remembered Tim telling her about Jane and it just made her smile a little bit. He was a good kid. A lot like his mom. She could see Jane in his smile. She was sure Tom could, too, because he reached out a finger for Tim to squeeze. Tim did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, when Hannah and Tim were settled in bed for their first night of sharing a room and Lex had holed herself down in the basement, Tom and Becky sat at the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tom…” Becky leaned onto his arm gently. She had a cup of tea she was finishing before bed. Tom looked over at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking, what does it mean when Tim squeezes your finger?” She asked, looking down at her cup. Tom smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just something Tim did whenever he was little, when he was upset, he’d squeeze my finger and it helped him feel better. He did it as a baby too. He’d be wailing and I’d hold out my finger and his tiny little hand would grab onto it.” Tom said softly, “He does it more often now since Jane…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky nodded. He didn’t need to say more. She just gave his arm a little squeeze, to let him know she was still there beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He and Hannah get along.” Tom continued, changing the subject, “Which is good. Thank you for getting the comforter and stuff for Hannah’s bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Becky said softly. She steeled her nerves. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to this, she wasn’t even sure Tom knew, but Becky hadn’t quite been able to shake the sight of bruises on Ethan and Lex’s arms. Bruises that looked a little too much like some she’d had herself, back when Stanley would come home, drunk and furious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom?” Becky asked quietly. “About Ethan and Lex…” She trailed off, testing the waters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom leaned back in his chair, seeming to prepare to answer, but the question was hers to ask. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..uh..I saw bruises on Ethan and Lex’s arms. They didn’t look like accidents.” She chose her words carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it.” Tom said with a shake of his head. “I knew Ethan wasn’t telling me the truth when I asked him about how things were at home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they not have good homes?” Becky bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lex I knew for sure,” Tom said. “She practically told me as much. Ethan tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, which, of course, it is. I never quite knew for sure. He was pretty good at hiding it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That bruise looked nasty and not accidental.” Becky remarked. “I know what those look like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom nodded, and involuntarily she squeezed his arm tightly again. At least Lex and Hannah were safe here with them. Ethan hadn’t come back after Pizza Pete’s, much to Tim’s dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom?” Becky asked softly. “Did Ethan...did he go home?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess he did.” Tom rubbed his face. “Which is not ideal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be getting him eventually.” She got up from her chair to wash her mug out. Just then, Lex came up from the basement, looking a little distraught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Tom, Becky?” She said slowly. “I need to go somewhere. I’ll be back soon.”She didn’t look too happy, which set off alarm bells in Becky’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going with you,” Becky said quickly. She had one guess where Lex was going, and she knew how abusers could get when they felt threatened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex didn’t even protest. She could tell from the looks on Becky and Tom’s faces that they knew what was going on. She even looked a little relieved to hear that Becky was coming, which did not help with the alarm bells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lex said. “Let’s go. Quickly please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Becky asked, moving from the sink and wiping her hands off with a towel. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ethan…” Lex trailed off and looked down. “I told him to come back with us. I wish he’d listened.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky nodded and went to the door without another word. She knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of someone violent, and she wasn’t about to let anyone else suffer, especially someone like Ethan. Not if she could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to Ethan’s house was mostly silent, save for Lex telling Becky where to turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becky tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to try and get some noise in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Left here,” Lex said, staring straight ahead and not looking at her. Becky signalled and turned the car, as Lex anxiously tapped her foot and checked her phone every five seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you talking to him?” Becky asked, noting Lex’s semi-obsession with looking down at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was…” Lex said, checking the phone yet again. “He texted me right before I came up that things were bad. So I told him I was coming to pick him up. No arguments. Haven’t heard anything since.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. How much do you know?” Becky glanced at her. This sent Becky’s heart to the bottom of her stomach. She hated that Lex, Hannah, and Ethan all had to endure the same hell she’d been through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Lex said, still not looking at Becky. But Becky could hear her voice grow heavier and bitter in a way no girl’s her age should. “His dad’s home. Or he was. He could’ve left, I dunno. He was pissed about Ethan failing some test or something. Probably drunk.” Lex fingered her phone. “The texts were pretty short. A lot of it I’m guessing. It’s what happens most of the time.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky nodded, her heart sinking lower and lower. “I understand a bit what’s happening. I won’t let it happen again. Promise.” She managed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex nodded. “That would be good. I didn’t wanna ask because you guys are doing me a huge favor just taking us in, but Ethan doesn’t really have anywhere else to go-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming back with us,” Becky said firmly. “No ifs ands or buts. He’ll stay in the basement with you. That’s easy enough, plus beneficial.” She cracked a joke to try and cheer Lex up a tiny bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex cracked a tiny smile. “Beneficial in that I’ll have a pillow to lay my head on? Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that.” Becky let out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex’s smile faded. “Turn here. It’s his street. You’ll tell the house by the yelling.” Becky turned onto the street and drove down it slowly to try and hear anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And hear it she did. After about a hundred feet, the distinct sound of a man screaming slurred words reached Becky’s ears from a house on the right. She winced involuntarily at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they pulled in, there was the distinct, terrible sound of a hand striking flesh. The door swung open and a tall, middle-aged man who resembled Ethan appeared in the doorway. Becky blew a breath out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have a plan?” Becky looked at Lex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan appeared behind his father, trying to move past him to get to Lex and Becky, and Lex let out a strangled noise. Becky put her hand on her arm and got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m leaving,” Ethan said firmly, if in a shaky voice. He tried to move past his father to get to the doorway, but the man stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No the fuck you aren’t,” he slurred in Ethan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he is.” Becky spoke up. “Ethan, dear, come here.” She waved him towards her. The man reminded her of Stanley and at this point in time, all she wanted was to do the same she did to him, but that wouldn’t be a good idea. Maybe standing up to him was better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan pushed his father aside enough to start out the door, but the man grabbed his arm and yanked him back, hard. Ethan didn’t fight it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said you aren’t leaving!” The man snapped. “We aren’t done </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go, sir.” Becky sighed. “He’s coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex was leaning against the hood of the car, and she looked like she was plotting murder. Becky knew that look, and knew she had to resolve this quickly or Lex really </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill him. Not that Becky would blame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go.” Becky raised her voice. She never raised her voice. Hell, it’d been years since she’d even had the concept of it. But part of her was wary, because if this got ugly, Ethan was caught in the crossfire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He isn’t worth it.” He gave Ethan a shove and Ethan spilled onto the ground in front of the door. It slammed behind him and footsteps retreated back into the house. Becky helped Ethan up, trying to examine him but unable to due to the lighting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘C’mon, let’s get you in the car. We’re going to go back to Mr. Houston’s and you’re never gonna be back here again.” She explained as she walked him back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Ethan said as they reached the car. Lex threw her arms around him and he winced slightly before returning her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘You two, in the backseat.” Becky got into the driver's seat, “I feel like Lex won’t be letting go for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lex’s voice was muffled because her head was buried in Ethan’s leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive home was silent. Becky couldn’t bring herself to talk. Lex stayed curled up in Ethan’s arms and he occasionally hissed in pain if Lex put too much weight on him. Finally, they got to Tom’s again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex helped Ethan out of the car, and led him to the house, not letting go the whole time. Becky followed. She opened the door and Tom was on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan-” He began and Becky shushed him. In the light, Becky could see the bruise forming on Ethan’s cheek, identical to the one on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Houston,” Ethan said, giving him half a smile. Tom ran a hand over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me.” Tom said after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” Ethan said matter-of-factly. “It was a dumb idea to go home.” Becky came over with a first-aid kit she’d brought home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was a dumb idea for him to treat you like that. Show me where it hurts.” Becky shifted more towards her nurse side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He got me in the ribs pretty good,” Ethan said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what broken ribs feel like?” Becky asked, gently helping him take the leather jacket off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, and these are definitely not broken.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s very good.” She gently lifted his t-shirt and then went back on what she said. “Good that they’re not broken. Not that you know what they feel like.” She blushed, running her hand over the now-forming bruises. “Yeah. Nasty bruises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Tim was standing at the bottom of his stairs, rubbing his eyes. Hannah was next to him. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“E.” Hannah’s eyes registered the bruises all over him. “Bad day?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, bad day.” Ethan nodded, “But I’m a-okay, Banana, go give Lexie a hug for me.” He managed a smile despite Becky’s prodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex was sitting on the couch beside Ethan, curled into a ball and holding his hand. Hannah ran over and hugged her and Lex pulled her into an embrace. Tim just looked up at Tom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened…?” Tim asked quietly, yawning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He didn’t want to tell his son that some parents treated their kids as poorly as Ethan and Lex’s parents treated them. But he didn’t want to lie to him either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Their parents aren’t good.” Tom bent down to Tim’s height. “That’s why Lex and Hannah are here, remember…? I think Ethan’s going to be joining us too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tim said nodding firmly. He reached up and squeezed his dad’s finger. ”You’re good. You’ll be better than their moms and dads.” Tom smiled softly at his son and Becky felt a smile creeping up on her face. Tim was a smart kid with his head screwed on right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what were you doing up?” Tom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep. Hannah and I were talking,” Tim said sheepishly. “About Minecraft. We heard talking and Hannah said that Webby said that Ethan was here and that we should go see him. And I listened to Webby ‘cause she’s Hannah’s friend!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Webby’s good,” Hannah said sleepily from the couch. “She likes Ethan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Ethan grumbled as Becky gave him an ice-pack for his ribs. He held it on and gave a thumbs-up to Hannah, who returned it from Lex’s arms. Becky looked over and smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, kids, time for bed.” Becky ushered Tim upstairs before looking at Hannah. “You too, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna leave them,” Hannah complained. “You don’t leave on bad days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Banana, it’s bedtime.” Ethan said softly, “Go on up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Hannah nodded and followed Tim upstairs. Becky made sure they went to bed. She squeezed Tim’s hand when he said goodnight and then she looked at Hannah, holding her hand out to squeeze hers. Hannah didn’t, opting for a fist-bump instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Becky said. “Sleep well. And try not to worry. Ethan’s going to be just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night night.” Hannah mumbled, burrowing into her blankets. “Webby said that too.” She added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Becky shut the door and let out a breath as she descended the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan and Lex went downstairs to go to bed. They’re both exhausted.” Tom met her half-way up. “Bedtime for us too, Beck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day,” Becky said with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed. Do you have work tomorrow?” He led her to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Becky said. “I have it off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You sleep in.” He said softly. “Night, Beck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky squeezed his arm one last time. “Goodnight, Tommy. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” He kissed the back of her head again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
<p>Happy Thursday</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>